Over The Horizon
by Fanged
Summary: Max has moved into the suburbs of Chicago. Now, she has to start over, with no chance at the life she might've had before. But instead, the options have improved. Once she meets Fang, Iggy, and Dylan, her journey is only beginning. Rated T for L & V.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay, hey guys! This is my second Maximum Ride FF, so be sure to check out my other. It would be much appreciated! And to here to help me is Jeremy Davis from Paramore!**

**Jeremy D: Um, where am I?**

**Me: My house.**

**Jeremy: Um…**

**Me: Yes?**

**Jeremy: Nothing, nothing.**

**Me: Good, so no questions? Okay. On with the story!**

**Summary: Max has moved into the suburbs of Chicago. Now, she has to start over, with no chance at the life she might've had before. But instead, the options have improved. Once she meets Fang, Iggy, Dylan and Gazzy, her journey is only beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I **_**DO**_** own Jeremy, now. WHOOP!**

-LINE-

As my mother, Gazzy, Angel and I hurtled down a road most likely forgotten, headed towards a town that is lost in the suburbs of Chicago, I listened to my ipod, drowning myself in rock music, staring out the window at the passing scenery.

"Mom, where are we headed again?" Angel asked, voicing the question that I was to angry to verbalize.

"A smaller town called Berwyn. It has a population of over 15,000 people." Anne recited. Angel frowned, despite my mother's cheery disposition, and went back to watching her Scooby Doo movie. Gazzy just sat with his arms crossed, silent. Which for Gazzy was almost impossible.

Anne sighed. She now looked frustrated, but not mad. She was never mad.

"Come now, kids! This should be fun! You have a chance to start at a new life! We're moving to a suburb of a huge city, with lots of kids and busy activity. You should be excited." Anne reasoned. When none of us answered, she sighed again, and draped one arm over my shoulders. I wriggled away and curled up into a ball by the window. It was immature, I know, but that's me! The immature Maximum Ride.

XXXxxxXXX

We arrived in Berwyn about five hours after we left Detroit. We used to live in Detroit, and we loved it. It was gorgeous there, full of life and memories. And not to mention, everything we've ever known was in that town. All of our friends, our school, our whole lives. Gazzy, Angel and I would be happy if we never left. But we did.

"Mom?" Angel asked. Gazzy and I were still silent. We hadn't broken it all day.

"Yes, Angel?"

"Will I ever see Michaela again?" She questioned. Mom's face saddened. Angel knew the answer. She may have been only six, but she was pretty darn smart.

"Honey…"

"No, it's okay." Angel said, turning around and throwing her arms around my legs. Anne looked disappointed, but she just returned to unpacking our few carry on bags.

The furniture had arrived the day after, so we had to sleep in sleeping bags for the night. We would start painting today, get done within a week, and then move everything around. Then, we were off to school. Yippee.

We unpacked the paints, cheesecake yellow and baby blue for Angel and Gazzy, and glossy black and dark purple for me. We started on Angel and Gazzy's room, doing a type of diagonal stripe routine. The only words exchanged were between Angel and Anne.

Eventually, we finished and got to sleep. But I had these weird dreams about a boy my age. He had tanned skin, shaggy black hair, and these obsidian eyes that I could not get out of my head…

XXXxxxXXX

The next day, I awoke to a female, bouncy voice coming from downstairs. My first thought was: _Angel. _Then I noticed the deeper voice that couldn't have been anyone we knew. So I decided to go check it out.

I put on a new shirt, a pair of jeans, and brushed my teeth. I didn't bother with my hair, and I was definitely not a make-up person, so I was ready fairly quickly. I basically ran down the stairs and into the little kitchen that was attached to the living room.

There they were, Anne, Angel, Gazzy, and even Total, Angel's puppy. They were talking to a small group of people. There was a woman about Anne's age, with long curly black hair, a friendly smile, and a sweet face. She was pretty tall, kind of skinny, and she was very pretty. Her kind chocolate eyes looked like an exact copy of mine. Odd.

The boy to her left, talking to Gazzy, was pretty tall, with blond hair, blue, blue eyes, and a lanky stature. He and Gazzy were laughing. Weird, I thought. Gazzy hasn't scared him off yet.

The girl with them was about my age, but a little shorter than me. She looked like the woman, with brown eyes and hair, but her hair was pretty straight, very long. She was smiling and it reached her eyes. She was okay I decided.

Then there was another girl, this one not just smiling, but babbling. She was the voice I had heard before, and boy, she was loud! She had olive-toned skin and pretty honey colored eyes with little flecks of silver in them.

And last, but certainly not least, as the saying goes, stood a tall boy, or maybe he was a man? Anyways, he fit the description in my dream so perfectly, tanned skin, long, shaggy black hair, and those eyes…. He looked like he was analyzing my family, the way I did his. He took a lazy, yet protective, stance by the door.

"Hey, Max! Come meet the neighbors!" Anne said in her cheery voice. Oh great, they noticed me. I heaved a sigh and thumped over to where they stood in the living room.

"Hey!" The loud one said. I decided that she could not be the daughter of the woman, nor the blond boy. He looked more like Anne than I did.

"Hi." I muttered in reply. They were all looking at me, which made me uncomfortable, so I gave a lame wave, and then turned towards the kitchen.

"Max? Where are you going?" Anne asked. I raised an eyebrow. Did she not just see me walk into the kitchen? I was going to get food, duh!

"To get some breakfast." I threw over my shoulder. I heard the kids chuckle, while the woman smiled. Anne looked a bit disappointed.

"So, Anne, are you guys renting the house?" The woman asked. She was definitely Hispanic. She had a really pretty accent. I wondered if the one girl in there sounded the same. And if the boy from my dream had an accent too.

"No, we're going to stay here for a while. Well, I am. I'm not so sure about the kids. They are so independent!" Anne said. "They get it from their father." A longing look entered my mother's eyes. She was missing him again.

"Where is he?" The woman asked. Anne shook her head, so Gazzy spoke up.

"We don't know. He disappeared. We know he wouldn't leave us on purpose, so we're thinking, well…" He trailed off, head down. The woman and her kids stiffened.

"That's horrible!" The loud girl said. The quiet one nodded. The boys just stood there. They seemed a bit moronic, to tell you the truth.

"Well, we could show you guys the neighborhood, if you want." The quiet girl said. Gazzy and Angel nodded enthusiastically. I cocked an eyebrow. Walk around with these kids and look like the idiot new kids we were? No way!

"They would love to!" Anne said. I instantly swiveled my head towards her, and once everyone had filed out the doorway, she called me over.

"Max, be nice. Go with them, now." She hissed in an ice cold voice.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, with a hint of sassiness. If she caught it, she didn't show it.

**Me: Okay, so that was my first chapter! All you have to do is review, and then I'll put the next one up! It's all ready for you guys!**

**Jeremy: Yup, she wrote about 5 chapters out, and has them ready. She's crazy.**

**Me: Jeremy, don't say that!**

**Jeremy: Too late.**

**Me: Grr you, Jeremy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Next chapter! WHOOP! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! You all ROCK!**

**Jeremy: No, I rock. Or I'm supposed to! What happens when Hayley, Josh, Zac, and Taylor find out?**

**Me: They'll never catch me alive! HA HA!**

**Jeremy: Yeah…sure.**

So, I walked around with the kids, whose names were soon learned. And then forgotten.

"Hey, Figgy!" I called. The blue eyed one sighed.

"That's _Iggy_." He told me.

"Yeah, yeah. But where is the school?" I asked.

"We'll show you. But right now, concentrate on where we are." He said. I scoffed and went back to running over a Blondie song in my head. I was a total rock chick, all though I listened to tons of over music, too. Like Loretta Lynn, for example. Her "You Ain't Woman Enough" song is awesome. And I also listen whatever hot new singles are on the radio. Except for the rap ones. I cannot _stand_ rap!

"Hey, Max?" Angel asked, tapping my hand. I looked down at her, giving her my full attention.

"Yes, sweetie." I said.

"I'm hungry." She told me. I picked her up, and started to turn around, grabbing Gazzy's hand on the way.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Nudge, the loud one asked. I turned around to find her big brown eyes, along with everyone else's, trained on me.

"Angel's hungry, and I kind of am, too. So we were going to go back to the house." I said. Then, I decided to be 'nice'. "You guys want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure!" The girls said. The guys weren't so enthusiastic. I'm pretty sure that Iggy and the other one, Fang, only followed because their sisters were coming. They didn't seem to like me much. I mean, they were perfectly fine with Angel and Gasman, but me, well, lets just say that I wasn't going to be hanging out with them during lunch when school started.

"So, Max. What grade are you going into?" Nudge asked. She was super cute when she was breathing. Otherwise, she gave me a headache.

"Ninth." I said. Nudge smiled at Fang, Ella, and Iggy. Ella grinned back. Iggy and Fang looked a bit angry. I raised an eyebrow.

"So are we!" Ella said. She had opened up a bit more. She seemed really sweet, but a bit shy, and not too confident. Iggy seemed like a know-it-all, and a bit of a smart-ass. Fang hadn't said one word the whole day.

"Great." I said. Ella's face crumpled a bit. "That's fantastic!" I said with a bit more excitement to make it sound more realistic. She broke into her grin once more, and I let my fake smiled drop into indifference again.

"What's your schedule?" Iggy asked.

"Well, on a Odd Day, I have math first period, which is a total bummer for me. Then, second period is English, then lunch, third period is biology, and then last period is chorus. On an Even Day, first is math, second is Drama, lunch, third is my free period, and then history." I told them. They just nodded.

"Gazzy, Angel, what grades are you in?" Ella asked. Gazzy and Angel instantly replied, sounding a bit more polite than I did, like they actually wanted to be here. But I knew they were yearning for Michigan, just like I was. I missed J.J., my best friend, Sam, my boyfriend, and even Lissa, my arch enemy.

"Well, I'm going into fourth." Gasman said.

"And I'm going second." Angel answered, flashing a grin that showed her missing tooth. She was just so darn cute! I mean, I could see even Fang, Mr. Rock, melting under her stare, just crumbling. She had everyone wrapped around her little fingers.

"So, you like to sing?" Fang asked. I was thoroughly surprised by his voice. So much that I basically jumped about a foot in the air.

"Yes. I've taken lessons." I said. I didn't look behind me to see his reaction, just kept trudging towards the house. But, I did here them whispering behind me. Humph.

XXXxxxXXX

Once we got back, Dr. Martinez, as Anne called her, took her and her kids home. I decided that I really liked Ella and Nudge was cool when she was being quiet. Fang and Iggy were okay, but I couldn't get to know them all that much, because Fang never spoke, and I always tuned Iggy out.

"Well, how do you like the neighbors?" Anne asked as she made dinner in the kitchen. Angel and Gazzy both nodded, while I flicked through the channels on the recently installed flat screen.

"Max? How did you like the kids?" Anne questioned, stirring the mashed potato mix.

"I dunno." I answered. The typical teenage response to anything.

"Did you have fun?"

"I dunno."

"Do you think that the boys were cute?"

"Whoa! Don't even go there, Anne!" I shouted jumping up. I don't know why, but I started wiping my hands on my jeans. I suddenly felt icky. I mean, liking one of them? It gave me the shivers. Well, I mean, that Fang was attractive, yes. Very attractive. But liking him? No way.

"Sorry. The dark one seemed pretty cute to me." She said, shrugging like it was no big deal. Wrong. Big deal.

"Mom, remember, I still love Sam."

"Max, you are never going to see him again." Anne hissed, her voice ice cold. Her eyes told me that she was getting angry, although I didn't see why. She had just told me that I wouldn't ever seen my boyfriend again!

"Well, thanks! That's great." I said, turning for the stairs. Anne called after me, but I just kept going.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?" She asked. I starting stomping up the stairs, and mentally cursed Anne. Of course I wasn't going to eat dinner with her! I was pissed.

XXXxxxXXX

I pulled out my guitar and my fingers found the chords by themselves. It felt wonderful to be able to play again. I didn't even realize what I was strumming until after my mouth started forming the lyrics.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floorReaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymoreAnd I wonder if I ever cross your mindFor me it happens all the timeIt's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you nowSaid I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you nowAnd I don't know how I can do withoutI just need you nowAnother shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the doorWishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did beforeAnd I wonder if I ever cross your mindFor me it happens all the time It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you nowSaid I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you nowAnd I don't know how I can do withoutI just need you nowwhoa, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at allIt's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you nowAnd I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you nowAnd I don't know how I can do without I just need you nowI just need you now (wait)Ooo, baby, I need you now _

**Me: I don't know why I picked this song, but I thought it fit this. Didn't know what else to put, to tell you guys the truth.**

**Jeremy: What, no Paramore?**

**Me: Well, if I did, people would think I'm crazy. I'm not -eye starts twitching involuntarily- c-crazy, am I?**

**Jeremy: -sarcasm- No, of course not!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: New chapter! WHOOP! Thanks for the reviews, guys! Each and every one is appreciated! They all make me smile. So thanks. I'm not sure I would keep going on this story if it weren't for you, as cheesy and typical as it sounds! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

I fell asleep with my guitar next to me, and woke up the next morning in tears, clutching it. I had had the most horrible dream. But what was worse, I didn't remember it. All I know is that it was about death. Horrible, painful deaths. Not mine, either. The people I loved.

I sat up in my bed and hugged my knees to my chest, sobbing. And I never cry. But the feeling of illness and pain taking over was enough to send me over the edge.

After a little while, there was a knock on the door, and a little girl's voice filtered in. I checked the clock to see that is was about three-thirty in the morning. What was Angel doing up so early?

"Max?"

"Come in." I said, wiping at my eyes furiously. I didn't need anyone, especially not Angel, seeing me like this. I was her big sister, for Pete's Sake! She was supposed to look up to me, not see me as some weak girl who lets her emotions get ahead of her.

"Max? Were you crying?" She asked.

"No, of course not, Angel. Now why would you say that?" I sniffled.

"Well, I heard you screaming in your sleep, and your eyes are red. Also, you just sniffled. Your voice sounds kind of scratchy. My voice does that when I cry." She told me.

"Yes, it does sound like I've been crying, doesn't it?" I asked her. She nodded, and hugged me. And I held her there to me, smiling, breathing.

XXXxxxXXX

"Max, time for your lessons!" Anne called up the stairs. I woke up from my deep sleep to find Angel rubbing her eyes next to me. I remembered the night before.

"Oh, hey, Ange." I said. She yawned and hugged me, but didn't say anything. This is what she does. When she's tired, she'll wake up and do everything, except say a word.

"You sleepy?" I asked, ruffling her perfect curls. She nodded, her eyes fluttering up and down. I laughed at her. She looked like one of the seven dwarfs, Sleepy, from Snow White.

"You can go back to sleep in here if you want. I don't mind." I told her. She just nodded. I sighed and lifted myself off my bed.

Since we moved five hours away, I couldn't have lessons with my regular teacher. So Anne had arranged for a teacher from Chicago to come and help me. My voice lessons were held every Wednesday from five to six-thirty in the evening, and every Sunday from eight to ten in the morning.

I dressed in my usual tank top and jeans and headed downstairs. I made my breakfast of toast and water, because you weren't supposed to have dairy before you sang. Actually, my old teacher had taken me off dairy completely for a while there.

"Max, this is Jennifer Bishop. She is your new teacher. Jennifer, we have a piano and a violin if you need either. Also, Max has a guitar upstairs." Anne told her. Jennifer nodded. She looked young, just out of college probably. She had ginger colored hair, and brilliant green eyes. She was shorter than me, 5'2" at the most. She had a silly smile, wearing a H2O hoodie and some black skinny jeans.

"Hey, I'm Jennifer Joy, but you can call me J.J." She said with a slight southern accent. She held out her hand in a casual gesture.

"Hi, I'm Max." I told her, shaking her hand, then falling back onto the couch.

"Alright, it's nice to meet you Max! Shall we get started?" She asked in her cute twang. I nodded. "Okay, first I need to get a feel of your range, please. Start here, and tell me if you can go lower _without straining yourself._" She told me sternly. But I could see she wasn't stressed or anything. She just didn't want my to hurt myself.

She keyed D3 note, and I sang it, loud and clear. She went down one lower. Again, it rang out of my mouth perfectly. Then, one lower, F3. I had a tiny bit of trouble with that one, but it was all good.

"Great! That was wicked!" She said. Wicked. She used the word wicked? Cool!

"Okay, now we'll try the higher stuff. Lemme know when it gets hard for you, okay?" She asked. I nodded, but I was determined to get up pretty far. What can I say? I like to show off!

XXXxxxXXX

When we had finished the vocal lesson, J.J. was speechless.

"Wow, you're really, really talented." She said.

"Thanks. I have the singing success CD's, and they really help. Brett is amazing." I told her. She just nodded.

"Well, next Wednesday, I'll have a more advanced lesson plan. Okay?" She asked, sounding a bit breathless. I nodded and sat up a bit straighter. I gave her a tiny smile as she grabbed her purse and left to talk to Anne.

Gazzy came down the stairs rubbing his eyes. His blond hair was messy and sticking up in different places.

"Hey, Gasman. Come here." I said, patting the couch cushion next to me. He just seemed to notice I was there, and his face lit up.

"Hey, Max!" He said, instantly turning hyper. He came and stood up in front of me. "How did your lesson go?" He asked. I smiled, and patted the couch next to me again. He sighed, but sat down.

"It was fine. J.J., my new instructor, is really nice." I said, patting his hair down as I spoke. There was this one strand that didn't want to go down…he looked like Alfalfa.

"Go look in the mirror." I giggled at him. He frowned, but got up and walked across the room to the mirrored wall. He tried to push it down, but it sprang right back up. He played with it for a minute or so, and then gave up.

"Max?" Anne called from the other room.

"Yeah?" I yelled, pushing myself up and following her voice into the foyer. I walked in and leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms. The two women standing there were just staring at me. I raised in eyebrow in question.

"Max, Jennifer has informed me that you exceeded the intermediate level that your old teacher had put you on. She told me that you can begin expert lessons, but we will have to pay more. Do you want to go to expert? Because I see no reason continuing if you don't want to anymore. I know you don't like to be told how to do something, and I don't want to force you-"

"Yes, mom. I would like to go onto expert level. If that's okay with you." I interrupted. If I hadn't she would've rambled on and on.

"Okay, that's fantastic. Thank you Max." Anne told me. J.J. gave me a huge smile, and I returned it. Then I went back to the other room.

Expert level? Oh, man! That made my heart swell with pride.

**Me: Your thoughts? I would like to know them! I love this story, but I will only write more if I get reviews…so please, make me smile! REVIEW!**

**Jeremy: Yeah, please? Otherwise she gets moody.**

**Me: Shut up, Jeremy! That's not true! -throws book at Jeremy. Book narrowly misses Jeremy's head-**

**Jeremy: Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I have scabs on my feet. And being the lady that I am, I started to pick at them. Now they are bleeding.**

**Jeremy: Well, what did you expect?**

**Me: I don't know!**

**Jeremy: And why are we putting this on the internet for everyone to see?**

**Me: I don't know. I thought they would want to know…also, there is a bit of creepy Angel in this chapter…just a heads-up!**

"Max? Are the neighbors coming over again today?" Angel asked me the next day. I had just come downstairs, feeling awesome. I had taken a shower…I never realized just how lovely they were. Ahhhh…

"That's what Anne said. Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. I even dressed myself today!" She exclaimed. I twirled my finger, and she smiled, pirouetting like a ballerina. She was wearing an overall jean skirt, and a red and white striped shirt. She had red and white polka-dotted bows in her beautiful curls, and she had black Mary Jane's on. Sad. Even a six-year-old had more fashion sense then me.

"I really like them. Nudge and Ella are nice. They really like you, you know. But how come you don't like them?" She asked. Um…

"I never said I didn't like them." I told her, confused.

"Yes, but you were thinking it all yesterday." Angel said, picking up a Barbie doll. I cocked an eyebrow. She knows this…how?

"Angel, you did you know that I was thinking that? Did I accidentally say it aloud?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I heard your thoughts." She said. "Can you make me a peanut butter and jelly?" She asked suddenly, looking up from her Barbie.

"Can I talk to you for a little bit first? Honey, you heard my thoughts?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I just listened and I heard you thinking. Never mind, I'll just get it myself." She said, skipping into to the kitchen. I sighed, but let it drop. I didn't need this right now.

A few minutes later, we heard a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of the Martinez's. I went to get the door, letting in the spill of kids.

Nudge was the first in, then Ella, Iggy, and last but not least Fang.

"Hey, guys!" Nudge said. "I brought my work clothes! I'm so ready to help, cause I love decorating, and you guys look like you could really use some help. Plus, you are so nice, and fun to hang out with. And I love your dog. He's just so cute, isn't he Fang?" She asked. Oh, Lord, help us now.

"Yeah." Fang agreed, then he lapsed back into aggravating silence. What was wrong with these people? I mean, you had a girl who was too shy, a guy who was too outright, a girl who wouldn't shut up, and a guy who wouldn't say anything! Maybe they were supposed to balance each other out? Jeez!

I quietly hummed "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance as we all just stood around. I saw Iggy and Fang's heads whip around, but I just kept my stare down.

"So, Gazzy, you're a pyro like myself?" Iggy asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um…a what?" Gazzy asked.

"A pyromaniac. That means you like fire and things exploding. And no. Why would you ask that?" I demanded of Iggy. He looked a bit taken aback as I stepped in front of Gazzy. He was only eight! He shouldn't know what the word "pyro" means!

"Chill, Max. It's okay." Gazzy said, poking his head around me to see what was going on. I frowned at him, but relaxed a little.

"Well, kids, thanks for coming over." Anne said, bouncing in with a spring in her step. Thank God for her, she saved the conversation from getting anymore awkward.

"Your welcome Mrs. Walker!" Came a chorus. Although, only one voice really stuck out. I wonder who that could be…? **(AN: Since they can't find Anne's husband, she changed her name back to Anne Walker, while Max, Gazzy and Angel all stuck with Ride)**

"Well, lets get started! Okay, so Angel and Gazzy, I need you two to help move the toys and movies up from the basement. Can you do that? It's a big job." She said. They nodded eagerly, wanting to prove how strong they were.

"Alright, Nudge and Ella. Could you help with the artwork from downstairs?" Anne asked them sweetly. They nodded too, with a few comments from Nudge.

"Iggy, will you help me move the dining room table from the kitchen to the dining room?" Iggy cracked his knuckles, and stood there like he was all that. Sure he was.

"And Max and Fang, you guys. Do you think you could move the couch? It is _really_ heavy. I mean, I know Max is pretty strong, and Fang, I'm sure you are, too, but-"

"Yeah, mom. We can do it." I told her, cutting her off. Again, she was rambling, and if I didn't stop her, no one would.

"Okay. Just making sure." She told us, wringing her hands. She looked a bit nervous, probably because she didn't want Fang getting hurt. Yeah, the couch was pretty heavy. It took about three mover guys to get it out the door in Michigan. But I was capable, with or without Fang. And he looked decent when it came to muscle.

Anne and Iggy disappeared into the next room, while Angel and Gazzy, Ella and Nudge starting forming at the mouth of the basement stairwell.

"Alright, so the couch is in the den, along with the other furniture, so…lets go get it." I said, rubbing my hands together. Fang gave me an expression like "Well?", so I sighed, and lead him into the foyer, off to the left and then into the den.

"This is the couch. We need to move it into the living room, and then wait until Iggy and Anne are done, so Anne can tell us where to put it." I said, walking to the farther end of the couch and picking it up.

"Oof!" I said, as the air rushed out of me. "God, this couch weighs a freaking ton!" I shouted. Fang cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry." I apologized for my outburst.

"Here." He said, then came and helped me out. He sucked in a quick breath, then pushed the couch up, and without waiting for me, started forward.

I scrambled to catch up. The couch was a lot easier to cover when Fang was on the other end, carrying like half of the weight.

"Okay, this is good. Let's set it down here." I directed. He just grunted and set his side down carefully. I was a lot less graceful. My end flew down, narrowly missing my big toe. I yelped in surprise at the close encounter.

"You okay?" He asked. He looked a little concerned, but not enough to actually be considered friend-like. Jeez, these kids really didn't like me! Well, according to Angel, Nudge and Ella thought I was okay…creepy.

XXXxxxXXX

The week went by about the same, the neighbors helping us out whenever they could. Fang and Iggy and I did most of the heavy lifting, while the other kids and Anne would rearrange what we had just done.

Wednesday I had my singing lessons, and it was harder, but I had lots of fun. J.J. was a cool person.

On Thursday, I went to blockbuster and rented a Bratz movie, and Kick-Ass, which Fang, Iggy, Ella and I watched. It was awesome! One of the best movies I had ever seen. Fang and Iggy enjoyed it, too. Ella was a little upset by the end, though. She didn't like all the blood. I would recommend it to all of you, except it's rated R, so…yeah.

Friday, we went to dinner with the Martinez's. Outback. Yummy.

Saturday was spent at staples getting school supplies. The school year started that Monday. Everything Gazzy got was blue, and everything Angel got was pink. I got black and purple stuff. My two favorite colors.

Sunday, I started my lesson, and it was the best lesson I had ever done. My voice was full and think and emotional. It was gorgeous. I don't know what happened, but everyone in the house, even Total, had gathered around.

I had just finished my second to last song, when I heard the knock on the door. My mother went to go open it, as J.J. keyed the notes to the Kelly Clarkson song, Breakaway.

_Grew up in a small town  
__And when the rain would fall down  
__I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_

_[Chorus:]  
__I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

_[Chorus]_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  
__  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come fromI gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I finished the song, eyes closed, feeling surging through my body. I heard clapping. More pairs of hands than I should've. I opened my eyes to two women, and six kids. Nudge and Ella, Gazzy and Angel were clapping happily, whooping and hollering. Iggy looked a bit smug, and Fang had his jaw slightly dropped. His face a smidge surprised. Why?

"Well, Max. Very good, very good. You are progressing beautifully." J.J. told me, picking up her purse and her coat. "Bye Max." She said, getting up to come hug me. I got up too, following her lead.

"Bye, J.J., see you Wednesday." I said.

"Yes, Max. See you Wednesday. Bye everybody!" She called, as she walked down the hall and into the foyer. Everyone was silent until the door opened and shut. Then, Nudge, Ella, Angel, Gazzy and Anne were all on me, asking questions, saying congratulations, and just making a big fuss in general. Iggy and Fang instantly set into a conversation that was too quiet for me to hear, except for one word. Max.

**Me: Tell me whatcha think in a REVIEW!**

**Jeremy: Yes. Otherwise, she starts murmuring to herself. It's creepy.**

**Me: Yeah, I do. It kinda freaks out my family. They started talking about therapy last night at dinner…yup.**

**Jeremy: Don't forget the special shout out!**

**Me: Oh, yeah! A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO DEATH WATERS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETIE! HAPPY 10TH**** BIRTHDAY!**

**Jeremy: I wish I could get the Paramore guys to help us in a sing along.**

**Me: Yeah, but then they could trace your phone. No way. Anyways, thanks everyone, Happy Birthday, Death Waters, and have a Merry Bloody Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, sorry about my computer. Now, we are de-bugging the desktop, so…yeah. It's been hard. Anyways, here is that new chapter! I hope you like it, and if you don't then, tell me! In. A. Review. MMMkay?**

The school day passed quickly. There were many dumbstruck boys in chorus. There were even more just plain dumb boys in the rest of my classes. Boys can be such…such…such pigs!

Iggy, Fang and Ella had a few classes with me. Iggy was in my math class, science, and . Ella was in my history and drama. Fang was in both my English class and in my chorus. He also shared the drama class with Ella and myself.

I was also introduced to a guy named Dylan. He was the boys best friend and Ella's big crush. And he was sexy, very much so. His sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes were model material.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." He said, sounding genuine and sincere.

"It's good to meet you, too." I reply, a small and most unwelcome blush creeping up onto my cheeks. Oh wow, I'm blushing now? That's just fantastic!

I had drama and chorus with Dylan, as well. He seemed just as dumbstruck as everyone else. The girls all seemed a bit jealous, and Fang was…almost smug? But he was also a little relieved looking. Maybe because of the fact that I had not accepted the exclusive invite into his precious band?

Dylan and Iggy both watched me, and I constantly walked around the corner or turned towards them in class to find them talking. They seemed to be debating. And then, they came to a conclusion. I didn't see either one of them or Fang for the rest of the day.

"Ella, where are Dylan, Iggy and Fang?" I asked her as we were packing up to go home. She was busy trying to fit her binder into her bag.

"Um, probably with Mr. Mercer. He helps them out with the band. Kind of like a manager.

"Oh. The coach?" I ask.

"Yeah, and our History teacher." She replied. Whoa! He must be one dedicated guy!

"Oh, okay." I said, and started towards the door. She followed me, bored and tired from the first day of school. I know I was.

On the way to the bus(Dylan was the only one who could drive), we passed the boys in a room. They were discussing something. Iggy looked determined, Mr. Mercer looked convinced, Dylan smiled a tiny bit, and Fang looked unbelieving.

Ella peered around me, her eyes locking with her brothers. Uh-oh, we've been spotted! My first thought was to run when Mr. Mercer approached, but he had a smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye, and a hand held out towards me.

"Hello, you must be Max. This morning, I didn't get to fully introduce myself." He said. His eyes reflected curiosity.

"Hey." I answered. Now he had me smiling!

"I've heard a lot about you from these three." He said, gesturing to the guys. I turned my attention to them. I gave them a full blown scowl. Iggy returned my look with a sheepish smile. Fang still seemed incredulous.

"Oh, really?" I asked, still glaring at the threesome.

"Yes. Would you so terribly mind if I asked you to sing." He questioned. He looked hopeful. I bit my lip and backed out a bit.

"Um, I'm not sure…" I started. But Ella gave me a little nudge. Her face was one of pure joy and excitement.

"Oh, please Max? You'll be great!" She exclaimed. She pushed me forward, and sat me down at the piano that was so conveniently placed in the middle of the room.

"No, I don't really feel-"

"Max, show him." Iggy said, cutting me off.

"Yeah, you weren't afraid to sing today in chorus, and you were magnificent!" Dylan reasoned. I shook my head, my hair flying everywhere.

"Please?" Ella asked again. And guess what she did just then? She gave me those damn bambi eyes! She clasped her hands under her cheek, pouted her lips, and gave me the bambi eyes.

I sighed. "FINE!"

I laid my fingers upon the ivory and obsidian keys, getting the feel of this particular instrument. I screwed my eyes shut, my mouth closed, and my stomach turned into a clenched fist. Then I began keying the familiar tune to Hallelujah by Paramore on the piano.

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
__If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love  
This time we're not giving up Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever  
Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up  
This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever  
And we've got time on our hands(We've got time)  
Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but(We've got time)  
Got nothing but time on our hands  
This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)  
__Hallelujah_

The words came easily, since this was the song I had been singing for three years. I hummed this whenever I needed reassurance on a subject. One of my absolute favorites.

I opened my eyes, and began rummaging through my backpack, looking for something to do. I didn't want to face the people behind me. I wanted to shrink into a miniscule person and then run far away. Back to Detroit. So I picked up my stuff and left.

**Me: Alright, short, but at least it's finally up. So here it is!**

**Jeremy: Yeah, and the next few might be a little late. She started school.**

**Me: The HORROR!**

**Jeremy: I remember school…but, of course, I dropped out in like the ninth grade.**

**Me: Lucky.**

**Jeremy: Yup…**

**Me: Anyways, a question just occurred to me, so I'll ask you guys…hold old do you think I am? I'll give you a hint…I'm over the age of 10!**

**Jeremy: Way older.**

**Me: Yup, but I didn't want to give ANYTHING AWAY. So guess! The person to get it up can have a chapter dedicated to them! And Jasmine and Kiki, you guys can't guess. So sorry! But I still love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, listening to saddest, truest song in the world. "When She Cries," by Britt Nicole. It's fantastic, so much that I burst into tears when listening to it. The song is wonderful, even though I'm agnostic. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to DanniRide. She was the correct guesser, and also a super reviewer! I love her, and I love you all! Go Danni! **

**So, thanks, guys. You're my everything. ;)**

After getting home, Anne asked what was wrong. I gave her a quick "nothing" over my shoulder, and then ran up into my room.

I collapsed on my bed, rethinking the day. I had had a good day, all in all. The teachers were nice, the classes not to hard, my locker very accessible. Only the ending was confusing. What did they think? How did they react? Are they talking about it now? And my biggest question: how will I be able to face them after pouring my heart into that embarrassing song?

"Max?" Angel asked, knocking on my door. I clambered to my knees, stumbling and tripping over the goddamn bed sheets. Then, I patted the empty space next to me, beckoning to Angel. She complied, and crawled up the side of my bed. But she plopped herself into my lap instead of by my side.

Then, being the angel that she really was, she threw her arms around my neck in an unexpected, but still welcome hug.

"Angel, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing. But I heard from Nudge that Fang and Iggy and Dylan and Ella all really like your singing. And that they wanted you to join Nickname. What is 'Nickname?'" Angel asked. I knew my face was incredulous, with an eyebrow cocked and my frown deepening.

"I don't know what Nickname is. But, yes, I sang for the neighbors, and I guess they did like it." I told her. They liked it? Hm…

"Mom said that they were going to come over for dinner tonight, and when I told Ella, Fang, and Iggy, Nudge overheard them talking. They were going to have an inter…inta…entay…a convention." She said.

"A convention? Oh, you mean an intervention?"

"Yeah, that." What? An intervention for what? What did I do?

"Did Nudge say what about?" I asked. She looked up at the ceiling, putting her think face on, and then shrugged.

"Not that I remember. What's an intervention?"

"Nothing, Angel. Are you ready for dinner?" I inquired, taking her hand. She nodded, and skipped out with me.

XXXxxxXXX

The Martinez kids arrived shortly after we came downstairs. They found me, Angel, and Gazzy curled up on the couch, watching Ed, Edd, and Eddy, which was an okay show, so long as the kids were happy.

"Hey Angel!" Nudge said. Angel jumped up, no longer absorbed in the show. Gasman did the same, high-fiving Iggy. Fang stood back while Ella hugged me unexpectedly.

"Hi, Ella. Nudge, Iggy, Fang." I said, nodding in greeting. Fang nodded back, but he didn't smile or anything, In fact, he looked even more calculating than usual. He scrutinized my face, his eyes getting so intense that I had to look away.

"So, who's ready to eat?" Anne asked from the kitchen. I took the excuse to walk away from the kids, and into the dining room to set the table.

I put out eight plates, because Dr. Martinez wouldn't be joining us. She was working late tonight at the clinic, so we were all alone.

"Mrs. Walker? May I help with anything?" Said a deep and undeniably sexy voice from behind me. I jumped, as did Anne.

"Whoa, make some noise when you move, man!" I said, breathless. He lightly chuckled from the doorway.

"Of course you can help." Anne told Fang, regaining her composure. Then, with a wink in my direction, she hurried out of the room, leaving just me and Fang. He walked over. I assumed he was somewhere off to my side, but I didn't bother looking. When I turned around with both hands full, I bumped right into Fang's chest.

"Frick!" I said. Fang, being the ninja monkey that he is, caught one plate. The other clattered to the floor. It was just the dinner rolls, luckily. He had caught the rotisserie chicken, thank God.

"Good catch." I said, bending down to pick up the bread. He put the chicken on the counter and helped me.

"Thanks. Sometimes it pays to have big hands."

"Well, they aren't half bad looking. You could be a hand model." I told him, smiling. He smiled back, just the ghost of a grin.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty!" He said.

"Pretty?"

"Yes."

"And witty?"

"Yup."

"And gay?"

That's right!" He said. We laughed together, and finished with the bread.

"Well, I feel stunning, and entrancing, feel like running and dancing for joy!" I told Fang, putting my hands above my head and spinning like a little girl. He grabbed my waist and dipped me, his eyes sparkling with unseen joy.

"Well." I said, clearing my throat. He did the same thing, putting me down. I grabbed my plate, smoothed my hair, and walked into the dining room, where, luckily, everyone was deep into a conversation about unicorns. Apparently, a local "ginger" named Robin Beard, had killed the last unicorn. That's not weird at all!

"If I ever get a dog," Angel piped up. "His name is going to be Little Jimmy."

"Where did that come from, Angel?" I asked, out of the loop. She smiled her glittering grin, showing her two missing front teeth.

"Robin's dog that was on the trip with him was named Little Jimmy. He was a dachshund. I want a dachshund." She told me matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you keep coming up with names like that, you ain't getting one." I told her. Then I grinned to show her I was joking. The rest of the kids laughed, even Fang, who had appeared in the doorway earlier in the conversation.

Fang looked unphased, if not completely normal. He took his place at the table next to Iggy and my seat. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the napkin box, and returned to the big table. We sat down, said grace, and dug in. Anne sat there with a pleased look on her face. I couldn't tell if that was from the dinner she had cooked, or the alone time she had provided for me and Fang. Either way she was happy, and for the time being, so was I.

**Okay, so here is the chapter! No big ending, because I want to get started on Secrets Unkept. While I start there, here is Jeremy to keep you guys entertained.**

**Jeremy: Um…? Yeah, okay so…**

**-Hayley Williams magically appears-**

**Hayley: Jeremy, whatcha doing, bud?**

**Jeremy: Apparently, I'm keeping these little kids entertained.**

**Hayley: I see…have fun with that!**

**Jeremy: What? No-!**

**-Hayley magically disappears-**

**Jeremy: Who's gonna save me now?**


	7. Chapter 7

_From hundreds of miles you cry like a baby  
__You plead with me, shout, scream, now tell me you're staying  
I know I know I know, you're still my love  
__Back from the last place that I wanted to fake you  
Laugh with me, shout, scream, tell me I'm staying  
I know I know I know, I'm still you're love  
The same as I love you, you'll always love me too  
This love isn't good unless it's me and you  
Box after box and you're still by my side  
The weather is changing and breaking my stride  
I know I know I know, it's just this day  
House after house, just like car after car  
You see club after club and it all seems so far  
I know I know I know what else are we here for  
The same as I love you, you'll always love me too  
This love isn't good unless it's me and you  
Stick your hands inside of my pockets  
Keep them warm while I'm still here  
Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all  
Last night I was writing about you  
I know my screaming and shouting won't keep you  
I know I know I know, you're still my love  
I wake up to the sound of you working  
You're one room right over, stressing and loving me  
I know I know I know, be still my love  
The same as I love you, you'll always love me too  
This love isn't good unless it's me and you  
Stick your hands inside of my pockets  
Keep them warm while I'm still here  
Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all  
Stick your heart inside of my chest  
Keep it warm here while we rest  
Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all  
The same as I love you, you'll always love me too  
This love isn't good unless it's me and you  
__The same as I love you, you'll always love me too_

_This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

I finished the gorgeous song, a few tears starting to spill over. I thought of Sam. God, I missed him. Anne dragged me away from him, not even bothering to ask my opinion on moving.

"That was really, really pretty." Came a voice from behind me. I was so startled, I almost dropped my guitar. I turned around to find Fang standing there.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" I asked, furiously wiping at my tears. His face hardened the tiniest fraction, and then he sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you. You know, when I first met you, I hated you. With all of my heart." He told me.

"Well…thanks for that, I suppose." I said sarcastically. Fang shrugged.

"Just being honest. Anyways, I don't hate you anymore, although you can be quite annoying. I don't know why I changed my mind about you so quick, but I'm sorry. I guess, as soon as you started singing, I felt a connection to you. And Iggy and Dylan? They would seriously beg to have you in the band." He said.

"Oh…that's unexpected." I said.

"Like I said, just being honest." He gave me a crooked smile, one side of his perfect lips pulling up lazily. The smile could have been hostile or mean, but it wasn't.

"Don't do that." I said.

"What?"

"Just don't." I said, putting my hands up. He knew he was hot. He knew he had sex appeal. And he was going to use it to his advantage.

"So…will you join? Please? It would mean the world to the guys. And whether anyone likes you or not, you have some vocal chords, girl." He said. I probably blushed.

"Yeah? That's what my mom always said." I told him. The other side of his mouth pulled up, and he had a full-blown grin going on.

"I'll think about it. Because I don't really like any of you guys, either." I said. We beamed at each other like idiots. Then, I got up from my spot on the bed and closed the door, right in his face. Then, putting my back against it, I smiled to myself.

**Short but sweet. Be glad I even did this. I had a BIG HUGE session of writer's block…so…yeah. Hope you liked the song. It was "I Know, I Know, I Know," by Tegan and Sara. To get the link, go to my profile. It'll be up shortly. ****J**


End file.
